A basic wireless charging system may include a wireless power transmitter unit (PTU) and a wireless power receiving unit (PRU). For example, a PTU may include a transmit (Tx) coil, and a PRU may include receive (Rx) coil. Magnetic resonance wireless charging may employ a magnetic coupling between the Tx coil and the Rx coil. As computing devices such as wearable computing devices become increasingly popular, wireless charging systems may be implemented as charging systems for the computing devices as opposed, or even in addition, to traditional wired charging systems. However, in some cases, it may be challenging for the PTU to provide a uniform charging space that is simultaneously optimized for laptops, tablets, phones, wearable devices, among others.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.